Fucked up
by Orangeisthenewboo
Summary: Piper had a good memory, better than most, and she was (surprisingly) good with people. So red didn't really have a problem hiring her anyways, besides the age thing.


Her shifts at reds restaurant were usualy slow. Today, however, it was unbearable.

She couldn't spot one customer in the whole damn place, so she was standing behind the counter, drumming her fingers on it, and half listening to nicky drone on about how her and a few co-workers were escaping to the bar in a few hours.

She wasn't listening enough to know whether or not she was invited, though she wouldn't be able to go anyways, considering how she was only currently 17.

She never went into detail about her past with nicky, or anyone else except red and her ex girlfriend, stella. She wasn't sure if nicky ever heard it from red, though she would probably rather nicky not know. As long as she was still underage.

Red has this rule that she won't hire anyone under 18, but had broken it for Piper to take her under her wing, and in the process, inviting her to the family. Piper had a good memory, better than most, and she was (surprisingly) good with people. So red didn't really have a problem hiring her anyways, besides the age thing.

Piper heard the bell, signaling that someone had entered. Piper was just itching to do something other than just stand here, doing nothing other than breathing, however before she really even had time to look up, nicky was already overe there seating the girl.

All piper got a glance of was some long, jet black hair attatched to the top of someone really tall.

She didn't really think about how fast nicky ran over there, assuming she was just as bored as she, until she saw her greet her as an old friend, possibly a girlfriend. Just another one of nickys conquests. She thought, and dismissed it just as fast.

She continued her breathing, though now she upgraded to counting the number of dots on the ceiling. She had just gotten to number fourty five before a voice who was, decidedly not nicky (the only other staff member working today) and was confused, because she hadn't heard the bell on the door.

She decided it was probably best to respond to the voice, even if she hadn't heard exactly what it had said. Looking down to face the voice she was met with emerald green eyes that peiced through her own and seemed to be looking through her soul.

As she scanned the person in front of her, she noticed that the womans mouth was moving, but Piper was so shocked by the beauty of her she still hadn't heard a word she had said.

"Uh." She cut the woman off, while pulling herself back into reality. "Pardon?" She could feel the blush in her cheeks and she knew the other woman could see it, though she didn't pull her gaze, as she normally would have.

She didn't have time to chaste herself for the way her voice had come out, squeaky and embarrassed, because she didn't want to have the woman repeat herself a third time. (possibly more, she wasn't listening)

The woman took a second to laugh, a deep genuine laugh. The type that reassured Piper that she wasn't laughing at her. Not entirely, any way.

"I just said hello, and that I haven't seen you around here. And I was wondering if you were new." She finished speaking with a smirk, and a raised eyebrow that made piper weak in the knees, but she wasn't about to start thinking about that right now.

She stared at the woman, comprehending what she had asked, so long that the woman started wondering if she had actually heard her this time, and she was about to voice that though until the blonde decided to respond.

"Oh, uh. Hi? I'm not new I've been here going on three years. I'm just usually busy." She ends with a blush, finally looking down, feeling weird after staring this woman in the eyes, feeling as if she could get lost in them.

Not if she was with nicky. She thought, as she pushed the tingling in her stomach down, ignoring it until it was confirmed that this wasn't nickys usual type and she wasn't with her, ignoring the hope nagging in the back of her brain.

She smiled in return to that, "Are you coming to the club with us? Nicky said she asked you but you were all spaced out, which I can see is a recurring theme." A dazzling smile is flashed and Piper almost looses focus again.

"Oh, uh." She hesitated. She wanted to go but she also did not want to embarrass herself trying to sneak into a club. She all of a sudden made the decision it was a problem for future piper to deal with.

"Yeah, sure" she tried to say calmly, but her mind was spinning. _Stupid stupid stupid_ she repeated in her head, but it didn't let the smile fall from her face. Especially not when she was staring back at one just as bright (she hoped).

Idk what happened with the formatting so I just deleted it & reloaded it


End file.
